The Plan
by LittleAstronaut
Summary: Se situe vers la fin de la saison 6 quand Ziva sort avec Michael. Tony essaye de reconquérir Ziva et il a un plan.


Le bip caractéristique de la boite mail retentit sur l'ordinateur de l'agent McGee pourtant personne n'y fit attention. Il cliqua sur l'icône qui venait d'apparaître. C'était marqué : "Vous avez un message de Tony DiNozzo". C'était rare que Tony lui envoie un message au lieu de lui parler directement. Il regarda DiNozzo qui restait cependant concentré sur son ordinateur. Il ouvrit le mail et le lut : "J'ai besoin de te parler ! Ce soir après le boulot, 20h30 au Jackpot bar. Tony". McGee lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. La réponse de Tony ne se fit pas attendre et cette fois Gibbs tiqua à l'entente du bip. Il releva la tête mais les deux agents firent comme si de rien était. La réponse fut courte et précise "Soit à l'heure !". Quelques heures plus tard au Jackpot Bar... Tony était assis à une table quand McGee rentra. Il le repéra rapidement et alla s'asseoir près de lui. - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda McGee d'emblée Tony lui exposa son plan. - C'est risquée Tony, si elle ne veut pas... - Si elle ne veut pas je démissionne de toute façon c'est ma dernière chance ! - Très bien je t'aiderai... Quelques jours plus tard... Gibbs était à son bureau quand il reçu un SMS. Il l'ouvrit : "Besoin de toi au Labo d'Abby. Maintenant ! Tony". Jamais Tony n'avait été aussi autoritaire avec lui, ça l'étonna. C'est pourquoi il descendit tout de suite sans même prendre le temps d'aller chercher un café. Quand il fut arrivé, Abby ferma la porte. - Allez Tony raconte nous ton plan maintenant ! pressa Abby route excitée - Un plan pour quoi ? demanda Gibbs - Pour conquérir Ziva... dit Tony en regardant Gibbs dans les yeux Gibbs hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer. Tony fut étonné qu'il ne cite pas la règle n°12 mais ne dit rien. - Alors... commença DiNozzo Il leur exposa son plan comme il l'avait fait avec McGee. - C'est ok pour moi, déclara Gibbs - Ok aussi, dit Abby Une semaine plus tard au NCIS aux alentours de 20h30, il ne restait plus que Ziva et Gibbs dans l'open space. Abby arriva toute guillerette. - C'est l'heuuuure ! - L'heure de quoi ? demanda Ziva - L'heure d'aller boire un p'tit verre au Jackpot bar ! - Abby je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller ce soir... soupira Ziva - Allez s'il-te-plait, Mickael revient demain alors après on pourra plus... - Bon c'est d'accord, céda Ziva pour faire plaisir à son amie - Ouais ! Gibbs tu viens ? demanda la jeune gothique Ziva fut surprise qu'Abby demande à Gibbs de venir avec elles mais elle le cacha comme on lui avait appris au Mossad. - Non j'ai encore des choses à finir ! - Non tu n'as pas le choix ! protesta Abby Abby se planta devant le bureau de l'agent spécial et croisa les bras. - Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne te viendras pas ! dit la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire Gibbs soupira, rangea son pistolet et sa plaque dans son tiroir, se leva et attrapa son manteau. Il joua tellement bien la comédie que Ziva ne se douta de rien. Ils prirent la voiture de Gibbs, direction le Jackpot bar. Ils arrivèrent et s'assirent à une table. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes. Gibbs prit un bourbon, Ziva une bière et Abby un mojito. - Bon je vais au toilette je reviens ! Abby partit en direction des toilettes mais elle bifurqua et rentra dans l'arrière scène. Elle vit Tony et McGee, tous deux un micro à la main, en train de patienter. - C'est bon on est arrivé ! - Abby je fais comment si elle ne veut pas ? Moi je peux pas vivre sans elle et en plus je serais obligé de démissionner mais j'ai pas envie de démissionner et... - STOP, dirent Abby et McGee en même temps - Non mais c'est vrai... - Écoute Tony c'est pas si tu te morfonds comme ça que ça va marcher ! contra Abby - En plus Ziva t'aime Tony et... - Mais non elle ne m'aime pas sinon elle ne serait pas avec Michael et puis... - Arrête tu te fais du mal pour rien tu connais même pas sa réaction tu pourras faire la tête après la chanson ok ? Là c'est pas le moment ! - Bon ok, dit Tony en passant la main dans ses cheveux - Donc c'est bon on est là attendez une ou deux minutes et puis commencez ! déclara Abby La jeune femme retourna s'assoir à la table. Gibbs la regarda mais elle ne dit rien. Deux minutes plus tard Tony s'avança sur la scène mais Ziva était de dos, elle ne le vit pas. - Cette chanson est une chanson française, elle se nomme "Comme il se doit" elle est de Marc Antoine. Cette chanson je la dédis à la femme que j'aime... Ziva se retourna à ces mots pour voir quel homme était assez romantique pour chanter une chanson devant autant de monde. Elle eut un sursaut quand elle découvrit que c'était Tony. Il tourna la tête vers elle. - C'est pour toi Ziva... À l'entente de ces mots, le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. On entendit les premières notes de la chanson et Tony commença à chanter.

_J'aimerais revoir ton beau sourire__  
__Car il me manque__  
__J'aurais tellement de choses à te dire __  
__Si on était ensemble __  
__Dis moi qu'est ce qu'il te donne __  
__Pourquoi tu lui pardonnes ?__  
__Chaque fois qu'il te fait pleurer__  
__Pourquoi tu t'abandonnes ?__  
__Tu sais faut que tu te résonnes__  
__Tu dois le laisser tomber___

_J'veux seulement t'aimer__  
__T'aimer te protéger !__  
__Comme il se doit__  
__J'veux seulement t'aimer__  
__T'aimer et t'apprécier__  
__Comme il se doit_

Tony fixait toujours Ziva. Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de celle-ci, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir en sortant avec Michael. Elle l'avait fait souffrir et pourtant il était en train de chanter une chanson d'amour juste pour elle. Je ne le mérite pas, se dit-elle.

_J'aimerais que tu le vois__  
__Agir en ton absence__  
__Tu sais qu'il ne te mérite pas !__  
__Mais qu'est ce que ça change __  
__T'es toujours là pour lui__  
__Tu sais bien qu'il te détruit__  
__Il te vole ton innocence__  
__Tu pleures toutes les nuits__  
__Il te laisse seule dans ton lit__  
__Quand est ce que tu vas apprendre___

_J'veux seulement t'aimer__  
__T'aimer te protéger !__  
__Comme il se doit__  
__J'veux seulement t'aimer__  
__T'aimer et t'apprécier__  
__Comme il se doit_

Tony détestait voir Ziva pleurer mais là c'était différent. Il détestait autant mais ça prouvait qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il essayait de faire passer à travers la chanson. Elle comprenait les entiments qu'il avait pour elle.

_Pourquoi tu restes quand il te fait du mal !__  
__Il n'en vaut pas la peine__  
__Pourquoi tu pleures quand tu sais que c'est pas normal __  
__Laisse moi ma chance !_

McGee rentra sur la scène et commença à chanter.

_Même si j'pouvais te dire seulement à quel point il te ment__  
__et comme il aimerait tellement t'offrir tout ce qu'il te manque__  
__Ne laisse pas te prendre le meilleur de toi __  
__Que tous les temps soufferts ne reviennent pas__  
__Pour toutes les fois que tu verses des larmes__  
__Si la passion éteinte__  
__Laisse le rallumer la flamme__  
__Lui pardonne combien de fois__  
__Laisse le t'aimer comme il se doit _

Tony rechanta pour le dernier refrain.

_J'veux seulement t'aimer __  
__T'aimer te protéger !__  
__Comme il se doit__  
__J'veux seulement t'aimer__  
__T'aimer et t'apprécier__  
__Comme il se doit __  
J__uste comme il se doit_

Tony était juste devant Ziva. Il posa le micro sur une table.

- Ziva, je t'aime... murmura DiNozzo de sorte que seule sa collègue l'entende

- Moi aussi je t'aime Tony... Je suis désolé, pour tout, je ne mérite pas, je...

- Chuuuut, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

Ziva releva la tête. Tony la regarda en souriant puis se pencha et l'embrassa. Abby sauta de joie dans les bras de McGee qui était lui aussi descendu de la scène. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar applaudirent.


End file.
